My Dearest Kyoya One Shot
by Midnight Cool
Summary: An one shot on Kyoya. Warning Kyoya/OC pairing.


Dear Kyoya Ootori,

Hello, my name is Serenity Lakewed. I'm a 13 year old American girl. My father and mother is the owner of a worldwide beauty salon called Forever Beautiful. I currently go to Careldo Middle School. It's a private middle school for the wealthy kids. Here we don't learn much. Except how to take over our parent's companies.

I have three younger siblings and another on the way. I have two sisters and one brother. My two sisters are named Darla and Trinity. My little brother's name is Tyson. I'm the heiress to Forever Beautiful. My mother says I'm engaged to you and have been since I was a few years old. Did you know that?

Anyway I would really like to know who you are since we are going to get married. So a few things about myself. I play the piano and the guitar. I love music and reading. My father says I'm very smart. I wear glasses and I'm average height. My hair color is red and my eye color changes constantly. Well I have to go.

Sincerly,

Serenity Lakewed

P.S. Please write back. It would be awkward if you didn't.

_**A Few Years Later**_

Serenity

It had been a few years since the first letter was sent to him. Since then we have been exchanging letters constantly. Though we still hadn't heard each other's voices. I always imagined what he sounded like. To me he was my prince and I was just waiting for him to ride in on his horse to save me. In the last letter he sent me a picture of him and I took it with me everywhere.

Currently I was in class, not paying attention, writing my next letter. Kyoya was always on my mind. I decided this time I would put my number in this letter. The bell rang and I jumped up. School was over and I was ready to go home. I walked to my locker slowly. My best friend Kimmy came up besides me.

"Hey Serenity wanna hang out at the library?" She asked.

"Sorry I would love to, but I can't my parents said they have to tell me something important." I replied. She frowned and nodded. I gave her a hug and she left. I grabbed everything from my locker and went home. When I arrived I was greeted with terrible, wonderful news. We were moving to Japan and I was going to Ouran Academy. Which meant I was going to see Kyoya for the first time in my life, but I was going to leave behind all my best friends.

Immediately the next day my family was on the plane to Japan. I was still in shock. My life was either ruined or just starting. I grabbed my laptop and logged on, hoping Kyoya was on. To my dismay he wasn't. I closed my laptop and looked out the plane window. I started daydreaming of Kyoya and what it was going to be like to see him.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Today was the start of a new day. I still hadn't heard from Serenity. Which I hadn't completely expected since I sent the letter a short while ago. I was headed towards music room 3. The host club would be open soon and I had to be there. I walked into the room and saw everyone was there except for Tamaki. I pushed my glasses up.

"Does anyone know where Tamaki is?" I asked. Everyone shook there head. That was when he burst through the door.

"Hello everyone. Did you know there is going to be a new girl soon?" He asked confidently.

"Might I ask who she is?" I questioned.

"Yeah who is she?" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, said in unison. Tamaki tilted his head.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is Haruhi is going to be best friends with her." Tamaki replied. Haruhi looked at him.

"How would you know. We might have nothing in common."Haruhi replied. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I had to know who that new girl would be. I grabbed my laptop and made sure Serenity wasn't on, she wasn't. I tried to discover who that girl would be, but I couldn't. I frowned. _This isn't going to be easy, _I thought and groaned.

Serenity's P.O.V

It had been a few days since I dreadfully stepped off that plane. My family had just finished getting settled in our new home. It was good thing I knew Japanese or I would be completely lost. Today was officially my first day at Ouran Academy. I was a second year according to the Japanese School System. I had a driver drive me to school. I looked at the stuffed in my arms.

"We're her Ms. Lakewed." The driver said.

"Thank you, sir." I stepped out of the car and looked up at the school. It was gorgeous and so much better than my other school. I nervously walked up the steps, while searching for Kyoya. I didn't find him. Disappointed, I sighed. The rest of the day I hadn't seen him either. Which was odd since we should be in the same classes. The day ended quickly and I decided to explore the school.

Hall after hall I found nothing that interested me, nor did I find Kyoya. _Maybe he lied to me about going here._ I decided to find a place where I could go on my laptop without being bothered by anyone. Again I walked down halls, when I stumbled upon a music room. I had a sudden urge to check it out. I opened the door and found a bunch of guys standing there. i searched them and found no Kyoya. A tall blonde stepped close to me a tilted my chin up.

"Well hello there beautiful. Why haven't I seen you and your beauty before?" He retorted. I blushed.

"Um... I..I'm new here." I stuttered.

"Ah I see so your the new girl." He let go of my chin. "I'm Tamaki Souh and this is the Ouran Host Club. Someone go get mommy and tell him that new girl is here." The twins, who I learned were Hikaru and Kaoru, walked away.

"Um.. If this is a host club then why is there a girl in it?" I questioned. Tamaki gasped.

"Mommy!" He yelled and sulked into a corner, muttering to himself.

"What is it?" A voice called out. I looked over at the sound of it. A boy with black hair and glasses stepped out. I gasped and almost passed out.

"Kyoya." I whispered. I gazed upon his beauty and went over his voice in my mind. My heart started beating faster and there was butterflies in my stomache. He must of heard me whisper because he looked over at me and went wide eyed.

"Serenity is that you?" He asked. I nodded and blushed so hard that I looked like a lobster. He ignored Tamaki and everyone's questions and walked straight to me. "So you're the new girl. Walk with me." He went out of the room and I followed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hadn't known until the day before and I was going to tell you, but you were never around."

"I understand." He stopped abruptly and I almost ran into him. He turned and faced me. It was completely silent. He stared into my eyes and I gazed back. My heart was pounding I was afraid it was going to jump out of my chest. "You are the most amazing girl that I have ever known." He complimented. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He leaned down inches from my face. "I believe I love you Serenity."

"I know I love you Kyoya." I stated and closed the gap. Our lips touched and sparks flew through my entire body. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We both pulled away gasping for air. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said. I knew all of his tricks, but I grinned wider. This wasn't one of his tricks.

"Thank you for saving me."


End file.
